


Speak, and I see the side-truth of a lie

by Balaclava



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: POV Second Person, Pining Sherlock, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balaclava/pseuds/Balaclava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after Sherlock leaves in the plane. Exterior POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak, and I see the side-truth of a lie

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by a line from the poem Modern Love, XXVI by George Meredith (altered to fit my story)

Oh, how clever you are, Sherlock Holmes. You couldn’t say it, of course not. He would have known you weren’t coming back had you dared say those three words. Or maybe he would have laughed at your face.

(He wouldn't, of course.)

Obviously you are smarter than that. You were what you never are, subtle. It doesn’t feel like a disguise, subtlety. It’s all about trusting the other, quite new to you. Drop a hint you’ll know he’ll understand. Drop a hint he can escape easily because he’s smart and quick.

(And so perfect for you.)

 

You feel it, you recognise it, that strange tickling in your chest, but you respect him and his family far too much.

It becomes a girl name.

 

And as he grows smaller from the plane window's view, for the first time in your life you worry about what someone thinks of you.


End file.
